


The Highest Point

by demoka



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: F/F, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda & Alicia go to a fair. It was originally for the drabbletag prompt "rollercoaster" at femslash100, but it got too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highest Point

_"Bet I can make you come when we're at the top."_

Regardless of the delicious thought, Alicia had laughed off her nervousness at Kalinda's comment. She was sure that it was just another one of those times when Kalinda was seeing how hard she could make the third year associate blush. 

(Yes, she had finally forgiven her.)

(Yes, they had finally had a tequila session.)

(Yes, Alicia had admitted why she had taken Kalinda's deception so very hard.)

(Yes, Kalinda had admitted just how much Alicia meant to her.) 

(Yes, they managed to make it through the door and into the apartment before Kalinda's hand was up Alicia's shirt and dutifully freeing her breasts.)

(No, no one was due home that night. _Thank goodness._ )

Alicia had felt just a little silly and a little nostalgic, what with the popcorn and hotdog smells mingling with the sickly sugary candy floss. It was almost as if she were on the cusp between her teenage years and her college years, when love was fun and going to the fair was her biggest highlight. 

The ease at which they were with one another, now that they had finally gotten that big talk out of the way. After they had fucked out their frustrations. After they had slowly gotten to know each other’s bodies. 

Just being with Kalinda and now knowing for sure that there was nothing to hide, just placed Alicia at such ease that she had allowed Kalinda to talk her into riding the abnormally loopy and high rollercoaster. 

She was at ease when they sat down in the still warm seats. Kalinda squirmed once with a disgusted look on her face. Alicia giggled. She would never otherwise have seen Kalinda squirm. (In everyday situations, of course.)

“What did you expect? Other people ride this too, you know.”

Kalinda didn’t reply, instead she leaned over to nip Alicia’s ear, both of which turned alarmingly red. Alicia jerked her head away from the smirking in house and glanced about quickly. 

“There are ridiculously horny teenage boys behind us. Can you please not provoke them?” hissed Alicia. 

Kalinda just smirked again and then looked straight ahead. Alicia shifted as the safety bar lower itself in front of her. It’s a little sticky. She rubs her thumbs against her fingertips. As soon as the ride jerks to a start, Alicia grips the safety bar tightly. 

“Relax,” murmurs Kalinda. 

“Easy for you to say,” Alicia mutters back.

“Okay then,” is the only reply. 

Alicia let out a little squeal as they went over the first relatively small hill. But that wasn’t why she squealed. Kalinda’s hand had magically evaded the restrictive bar was currently on its merry way up Alicia’s thigh.

…..

 

Sure enough, at the top most hill, a shriek of, well, the consensus ended up being a combination of pleasure and sheer horror, was heard. No one is sure exactly who it came from. Well, everyone except the two women in the front carriage, but they weren’t telling anyone. 

Kalinda strode leisurely after the near scrambling Alicia, following her to the photo booth. Alicia had been both feeling ridiculously satisfied and mortified. The first because Kalinda had delivered on her smug promise. 

(Alicia made a note to ask how on earth Kalinda had managed to manoeuvre herself in the first place. As far as she knew, Kalinda was not double jointed.) 

The latter, was because she was certain that at that moment of delirium, the camera had flashed. Her orgasmic face would be published for all to see. All at the fair anyways. 

Much to Alicia’s relief and total despair, their faces didn’t appear on any of the photos on the large HD screen. 

“Sorry Ma’am the camera must be being a tad glitchy again,” said the booth attendant. 

“That’s alright. I suppose I don’t really need a photo for the memory,’ said Alicia, giving a quick smile and briskly leading Kalinda away, not noticing the nod that the two shared. 

Later that night, Alicia jumped on top of Kalinda and pinned her down. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you knew the attendant?!” 

And Kalinda just rolled her hips upward, stilling any further speech from the tousled lawyer. 

THE END


End file.
